threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
RE: Yes You can have a different spotlight every day. You just need to go make list of spotlighted articles in advance. A different way is to go random - it picks a random article to spotlight from a list, instead of from a day. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Also, copy and paste User:Zapwire/monaco.css into MediaWiki:Monaco.css. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What does that do? And I already saved my spotlights in a template (on mainpage click on Spotlight header) -- Zantam03 14:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Work I see you have'nt worked on this wiki today. why? --Knightrez 14:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's only 5 o'clock in the afternoon here. And I'm working 'behind the scenes' :p - Zantam03 14:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Its 5 o' clock!? Right now where i am is 10:50 pm right now. --Knightrez 14:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : yes 4.51 pm here. I guess that means you live east of me. Somewhere in Indonesia perhaps? -- Zantam03 14:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Asia, Taiwan. You must live in Europe right? --Knightrez 14:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, The Netherlands, or 'Holland' as foreigners like to call it. -- Zantam03 15:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well Im White not Asian. Exactlly Im mixed half-white and half-asian. --Knightrez 15:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ive been to The Netherlands. Great place. --Knightrez 15:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Oh really? Amsterdam or Rotterdam I guess? -- Zantam03 15:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I know that Holland is a PART of The Netherlands West. --Knightrez 15:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The Netherlands is a great place. Once you get out to the wild. Just gorgoeus. --Knightrez 15:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : lol yep that's true. Noord Holland and Zuid Holland are two provinces in which Amsterdam and Rotterdam are located. Because we're known for those two cities people tend to call our country Holland. You're the first foreigner who I've talked to that actually knows Holland is a part of the Netherlands lol. -- Zantam03 15:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : lol it's way too flat. -- Zantam03 15:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) gotta go to bed soon. Get some sleep. Its 11:22 pm now --Knightrez 15:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : okidoki, yea I gotta start cooking soon so I'll go off as well. Cya tomorrow ;-) -- Zantam03 15:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Say. What made you a big fan of The Three Kingdoms? Romance of the Three Kingdom''s made me one. Too bad it's fiction. --Knightrez 15:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : It were just the Koei games actually... or more specifically, the encyclopedia that comes with them. -- Zantam03 15:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Now's time for spotlight. Go ahead and apply! --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 22:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Still got 25 stubbed pages though :-( -- Zantam03 22:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Whoh When you say RELIABLE source anything related to Three Kingdoms You meant it. You even wrote a event that took place in a movie. Wow! --Knightrez 03:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Youv'e mustve seen the Red Cliff movie. Right? ;-) --Knightrez 06:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Yea I have it on Blu-Ray. It's a great movie! -- Zantam03 10:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) One of the actress is from Taiwan. She is Lin-Chih-lin (a.k.a Xiao Qiao) --Knightrez 11:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : ah ok, yea she looks pretty good -- Zantam03 11:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) See Also I think we should place '''See Also' links at the end of pages. Strongly recommend --Knightrez 03:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Here are examples: Example 1 Example 2 : Don't want it. You did it before and it looks stupid. 99% of it looked like this: : See Also: : Three Kingdoms : Romance of the Three Kingdoms : Records of Three Kingdoms All the articles don't neccesserly need to be the (or have the) same: : Three Kingdoms : Romance of the Three Kingdoms : Records of Three Kingdoms You can only add it if you need to link to an important article the charater is related or appears in. --Knightrez 11:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Category This category stuff is weird. You have Category:Shu and Category:Wu. The Koei Wiki has it's own article about Shu Wu Wei. Why don't you make it a page istead of a category? --Knightrez 04:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Talked about this before. - Zantam03 10:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I guess leave it as categories. --Knightrez 11:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Name I like Political Struggle against The Regular Attendants as the title name. Seriously it sounds more cool. ;-) --Knightrez 06:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : At first I changed it to that, but the name was so long, that I decided to change it to Struggle against TRA - Zantam03 10:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cao Cao's tomb Wow! Cao Cao's tomb is been discovered! You know that? --Knightrez 08:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ehm, yea, knew it since december last year :p -- Zantam03 10:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ma Teng My next plan is to create an article on Ma Teng. He is one of my favorite characters. --Knightrez 12:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Adminis How can I get the adminis rights? I know you need 500 edits. Can I get them now? :-) --Knightrez 13:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well hello, Is anyone home? --Knightrez 14:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Yea sorry was taking a shower... Admin rights? For this Wiki? -- Zantam03 16:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah can I get them now? or what? d(*⌒▽⌒*)b --Knightrez 03:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : no, sorry, but I'm not gonna grant you admin powers. -- Zantam03 11:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) SpotlightX Ive created my own spotlight check it out. Can I add another spotlight beneath my first one? --Knightrez 15:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : No just one spotlight. But you don't have to make a spotlight about the battle of yangcheng.. it's your spotlight and you can make it look however u want. Made a suggestive spotlight for you, have a look. - Zantam03 17:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The Spotlight If the spotlight changes everyday, then I think you'll need to change the title to: Today's Spotlight or The Spotlight Today. --Knightrez 07:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : that doesn't sound very necessary. -- Zantam03 11:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Contributors This may be the 3rd time Ive metion this, but We have'nt gottan ANY contributors that has stayed with this wiki. Were on to 210 + articles where's the contributors? ANY way we can attract contributors? Maybe go ask other user for help. perhaps. Are there ANY Three Kingdoms fans out there? --Knightrez 09:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Translate Great! User Yukisarmarda founded a way to translate it! Go to User:Knightrez talk page and read the Translation section. --Knightrez 12:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : I know, but I already translated it a while ago. -- Zantam03 12:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome Knightrez, and its yukimurasanada not Yukisarmarda : ) Yukimurasanada 12:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Copy! Holy cow! User:Yukimurasanada has copied and pasted info on the Sun Quan article! Heres where it came from. http://www.yutopian.com/names/10/sunquan.html Copy! Holy cow! User:Yukimurasanada has copied and pasted info on the Sun Quan article! Heres where it came from. http://www.yutopian.com/names/10/sunquan.html